Pokemon Adventures: Kanto
by Mudkip005
Summary: 10-year old Nate "Red" Gracedia is about to embark on his own Pokemon journey! Accompanied by his two friends, Leaf and Blue, he'll unravel the many mysteries of the Kanto region.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and** **welcome**** to my very first fanfiction! This one is about the storyline in the Pokemon video game series. This fanfiction may be edited later on. After reading, please leave any suggestions or questions in the comments. Thank you! Here goes...**

**Pokemon Adventures: Kanto**

_**Chapter 1- Red**_ **- The**_** P.O.V. for further notice**_

The Pidgey chirped as sunlight pierced through the window of my bedroom. I yawned. "What a good sleep!" I thought cheerfully, "A great way to start the day!"

I got out of bed and looked in my mirror. The person had dark brown hair and hazel-brown eyes. It was me, eleven-year old Nate "Red" Grecedia of Pallet Town, Kanto. I grinned at my messy hair and started down the staircase to the dining room. My mom hugged me as I emerged from the doorway.

"Good morning, honey!" She said, "I'm making pancakes and scrambled eggs!"

I smiled, "Sounds delicious, Mom. Thanks."

I took my seat at the dining table and thought about today's plans. I was supposed to meet with Professor Oak today about some secret thing. Pallet Town was famous because of the professor. He was considered the world's leading expert on Pokémon and as such, the town received it's fair amount of publicity. Oak was also famous for giving starter Pokémon to beginning trainers to help them. It was obvious that his secret had something to do with that. After all, I was supposed to start my Pokémon journey soon.

"Here you go!" My mom said as she interrupted my thoughts. She placed a steaming plate of pancakes and eggs in front of me. My mouth started to water.

"Thank you!" I said quickly as I set upon the food. Only ten minutes later, I was finished.

"You remember where the professor's lab is, right?" My mom asked as I put my dish in the sink.

"Yeah mom! I visit Blue all the time there!" I answered.

She sighed, "I know. Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

I headed back upstairs to get dressed in my traditional red and white shirt, light blue pants, and red and white cap. I walked back down the stairs and toward the front door. "Bye Mo-" I started to say when I saw my mom's sad expression. For the first time it occured to me that she might know what Oak wanted me to do. Seeing my reaction my mom quickly changed her expression to a cheerful one. "Bye honey."

I waved as I headed out. What could the secret be? Whatever it was, my mom was certainly a little emotional about it. The same way she looked when my dad left to study the Fiore region a while.

I walked along the path to the lab for a couple of minutes until I reached it. I knocked on the door and the person who answered was none other than Chris "Blue" Oak-Professor Oak's grandson and my longtime friend. Blue had his usual black shirt, blue jeans, and silver pendant. And of course his brown-orange hair.

"Huh? Oh hey Red. Looking for Gramps?" He asked.

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"Nope...he called me here for some secret thing."

"Hey, me too!"

"Well, let me know if you find him. Smell ya later!"He shut the door.

_So I'm not the only one looking for the professor... _I thought. I began wandering around Pallet Town. I checked pretty much everywhere, but Oak was nowhere to be found. I was still searching when I heard someone say "Hi Reeeeed!"

It turned out the voice belonged to my other longtime friend Emily "Leaf" Duren. Leaf was wearing her usual green shirt and red skirt. She also had her trademark white hat with a red streak atop her chestnut brown hair. You guessed it. I had a crush on her.

I turned to face her and was immediately thrown into a hug. I grinned, "What's up Leaf?"

"I'm looking for Professor Oak. He said he needs me to do something secret!" She answered.

_What does Oak need us three to do? _I thought to myself, frowning.

I told Leaf about how Blue and I were told the same thing.

"Then let's try to find him together." Leaf suggested. So with our search party of two, we searched the neighborhood until we ended up at the entrance to Route 1.

"It wouldn't hurt to look..." I said. We ventured a few steps into the tall grass, when we heard a voice from behind us.

"Stop! Get out of the grass!" The voice said. We turned to see Professor Oak beckoning us to hurry. But it was too late. Before we knew it we were surrounded by wild Pokémon. They growled and glared at us. We had fallen into the center of the Pokemon's nest.

**So that's about how long each chapter will be. And don't worry, the following chapters will involve more Pokemon. See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! It's been a while since the last chapter but now the next one is finally here! Also, here's a question- What is your favorite Pokémon game? Answer in the comments. Thank you!**

_**Chapter 2- Leaf**  
_

Soo, yeah. I was surrounded by angry wild Pokémon with the guy of my dreams while an old man yelling at us. What a way to introduce myself.

I'm Emily "Leaf" Duren of Pallet Town, Kanto. Nice to meet you. Now where was I? Oh yeah, angry wild Pokémon.

As the group of Pokémon closed in on us, Professer Oak ran closer and tossed us each something round. Red caught his easily. I fumbled mine and picked it up. Upon closer inspection, the object was a ball with red coloring on the top and white on the bottom. A black ring with a white button ran around it.

"Pokéballs!" Red exclaimed.

"Press the button in the middle," Professer Oak instructed. "And throw them!"

I immediately pressed down hard on the button. To my suprise the Pokémon enlarged to a bigger size than the pocket-sized form. I nearly squealed and dropped the ball. But I managed to give it a toss. With a "Thud!" our Pokéballs landed on the ground. Suddenly, a surge of red energy emerged from both balls. My eyes widened. "What-" I started.

"They're Pokémon!" Red interuppted.

True enough, from the red energy came two Pokémon. Red's was an green animal/plant Pokémon with a bulb on it's back. Mine was a blue turtle-like Pokémon that stood upright.

"Bulbasaur! Squirtle!" Oak called to them. "Defend those two!"

Bulbasaur and Squirtle gave each other a look, then looked at us and nodded. With a loud "Bulbaaa!" Bulbasaur charged at a Rattata. Squirtle did the same to a hot-headed Pidgey. The two made short work of the angry mob and soon all the Pidgeys and Rattatas were retreating into nearby bushes.

Oak rushed over instantly. "WHY WERE YOU TWO IN THE TALL GRASS?! IT'S DANGEROUS!" He scolded. The professer was white-haired and wearing his usual lab coat.

"We were looking for you, Professer Oak." Red said quietly. "Didn't you call us for a secret favor?" I quickly nodded my agreement.

Oak thought a minute. "Now that you do mention it, I do recall that..." He murmered. He straightened up a bit. "Still that gives you no excuse to go into tall grass alone. Now come with me." As he stroded along, we stumbled after him.

"Professer. Are we in trouble?" Red inquired. Oak looked back with a twinkle in his eye.

"We've already had trouble. To go on, would cause more trouble. We don't want that do we?" He said with a smile.

We arrived back at the lab and Blue came rushing down to ask where the professer had been. "I made a quick trip to Cinnibar Island on a matter of buisness. Blastoise took me across the ocean." Oak answered.

It was true. Pallet Town's southern area gave way to a small beach and Cinnibar Island could be seen in the distance. I flinched at the mention of Cinnibar Island. That place brought back bad memories.

"Oh...Well what did you want did you want Red and I to do?" Blue asked.

"Don't forget me!" I hastily added.

Blue looked suprised for a moment, then went back to his questioning stare. "You'll see soon enough. Come into the lab." The professer instructed.

We did as we told. We headed to the very back of the lab. Oak went to a desk and picked up three red gadgets. "The reason I called you all here today...is because of these." He started. "These devices are my latest invention. I call them Pokédexes. They are high-tech encyclopedias on all the Pokémon native to the Kanto region."

"Wow! That's amazing!" I praised.

"It would be...except it's not complete. In order to get data on all Pokémon, I require someone to encounter all these Pokémon and record facts about them." He explained. "That's where you three come in. Will you travel Kanto to get data on all these Pokémon?

**So what did you guys think? Remember to post suggestions abd comments. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Now that I have a new way to post chapters they should be coming out faster. As always, comments and questions are highly appreciated!**

**_Chapter 3- Blue_**

I didn't even think about the question. I just said "I'm in." I don't have time for mulling obvious answers over.

I'm Chris "Blue" Oak. I suppose it's a pleasure to meet you.

Red took a moment, then said "Yes."

Leaf, on the other hand, stammered "Um...Maybe?"

"Then it's decided!" Gramps said. "Red, your mother has already granted her permission. Blue, I grant you permission now as your grandfather. Leaf...you need to talk with your parents about this."

"I'll be right back!" Leaf said, already running for the door.

"While we're waiting" Gramps said with a sigh. "Let's discuss the other features of the Pokédex. It has a built in map of Kanto, a voice call feature, and many other various features."

"Sweet." I merely said. He handed us each a Pokédex.

"Pokédex Recognition Scan." The device said in a robotic voice. "Owner confirmed. Hello Chris Oak."

"Okay, that's a little creepy." Red said.

"The device responds to spoken commands also." Gramps added.

"Er, Please call me Red." Red told his.

"If you say so. Hello Red." It responded. I did the same with "Blue".

"What will you address me as?" The Pokédexes asked.

"Dexter!" Red said immediately. I

stared at him. "What?" He demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing." I looked at the device. "Dexal...?" I decided.

"Very well." They responded.

"Dexter and Dexal. Access Pokémon files." Gramps commanded them.

"Accessing Pokémon files." A small list popped up onto the screen. The names of Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Pidgey, Rattata, Wigglytuff, Pikachu, and Eevee appeared. "These are the Pokémon that I've managed to record so far." He explained. "Out of the 146 Pokémon that are native to Kanto, that's nothing."

"Looks like we've got to work to do!" Red said with a grin.

A moment later, Leaf burst back into the room. Her face was a faint shade of red.

"Did you get permission?" Gramps asked her.

"Kind of..." She responded. I realized that the red on her face wasn't from running. She was blushing. "The thing is my parents will only let me go if I'm accompanied by someone else. And, well, Red's mom was visiting and..." Her face was bright red now. "She volunteered Red to go with me."

Red's face turned the same shade as Leaf's. "W-w-what?!" He stammered.

Leaf gave him her big sad puppy-dog eyes. "Are you okay with that?" She asked in a high, small voice.

"Um...Sure...?" Red relented.

"Yay!" Leaf exclaimed bouncing up and throwing him into a hug. Once again I rolled my eyes.

Knowing about Red's crush, he was probably in heaven right now. Too bad he never has the courage to ask Leaf out.

Gramps hurried over and began to help and explain to Leaf about her Pokédex. "I'll call you Dexie!" She cried out at one point.

When they had finished, Gramps told us more about our mission. "Since you were all supposed to go on Pokémon journeys soon, you're Pokédex task will be fused as an add-on task to your Pokémon journey. And as with every Pokémon journey, each person must have a Pokémon to start out with. I assume Red and Leaf will be taking Bulbasaur and Squirtle respectively?" Red and Leaf nodded.

"The thing about you Blue is that you already have a past starter Pokémon of mine. I believe it's an Eevee?" He asked.

I did have an Eevee and I did decide I would bring it along on my journey. "Yeah." I said.

"But Charmander would equal you out with Red and Leaf's starters. So I'll allow you to take both Charmander and Eevee." He decided.

"Thanks." I said casually.

Gramps sent out Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. "Boys. You'll be going along with these trainers." He adressed them.

"Bulbasaur. Your partner is Red." Bulbasaur stared apprehensively at Red in a disapproving manner.

"Glad to have you on the team Bulbasaur!" Red said happily. Bulbasaur only grunted an unhappy "Bulba."

"Squirtle. You're with Leaf over here." Gramps continued. Squirtle looked at it's new trainer in a questioning gaze. "Squirtle?" It inquired.

"Hi Squirtle! Nice to meet you!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Squirt!" Squirtle replied enthusiastically.

"And finally Charmander. You're with Blue." Gramps finished.

"Hey Charmander." I merely said.

Charmander sized me up. With an approving nod it glared at me. I could already tell we were going to be best buds.

"Now do what your trainers say okay?" Gramps told all three starters. All three nodded.

My Pokédex beeped. "New Pokémon aqquired. Data already aqquired." It said. Red's and Leaf's Pokédexes did the same.

"As you can see, all three Pokédexes have already had these Pokémon and their data recorded by me." Gramps explained. "Now children. Make me proud! Go on!"

"Not quite yet..." I said.

"What is it Blue?" He asked.

"There's something I've wanted to do for a long time." I answered. "And now I can finally do it. Red! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. The next chapter is finally here! Also, I have decided to create a series of stories including this one that are part of the Kipverse. The stories will interlock and will be based off of most Pokénon games. Any questions and suggestions can be left in reviews. Thank you!**

_**Chapter 4- Blue**_

"Blue! I can't have you two have a Pokémon battle in my lab!" Professer Oak complained.

"Come on Gramps!" Blue protested, "These Pokémon are just starting out. They can't do any real damage."

Oak thought for a minute and sighed. "I guess it's okay. But be mindful of the shelves."

Blue turned to me with a smirk. "I'm sure you know once challenged, a Pokémon trainer must have the battle unless other circumstances allow them to decline."

"Don't worry. I would've battled even if I did have a choice." I responded with a smirk of own.

Blue laughed. "Cute. Go Charmander!"

"That's your cue Bulbasaur!" I said.

When Bulbasaur didn't respond I turned to look. Bulbasaur was curled up in a ball and snoring.

I groaned. "Come on Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur awoke with a start.

"It's time for our first battle Bulbasaur!" I said energetically.

"Bulba..." Bulbasaur muttered. But eventually it strode over to opposite of Charmander.

"Let's get this started." Blue said.

"Battle mode." Our Pokédexes said. The screen than showed a simplified format of what was going on in the battle.

I selected moves under Bulbasaur. The moves "Tackle" and "Growl" showed up.

"Charmander! Scratch!" Blue commanded.

"Char!" It responded. Charmander ran towards Bulbasaur quickly and raked it claws along Bulbasaur's side.

"Bulbasaur! Use Tackle!" I countered. Bulbasaur ran towards Charmander and crashed straight into it. Both were sent toppling.

With an angry "Charmander!" Charmander sprang to it's feet. "Use Scratch again!" Blue commanded.

Bulbasaur was left defenseless as Charmander scratched it repeatedly.

"What to do...what to do..." I thought.

Then I realized what Blue was trying to do. He was relying only on his offensive move! If I could take that away...

"Bulbasaur! Growl!" Bulbasaur stopped and gave a slow and menacing growl toward Charmander. Charmander took a step back nervously.

"Come on Charmander! Scratch again!" Blue instructed. Charmander scratched Bulbasaur, but you could tell it was weak. Growl had lowered Charmander's attack.

"Finish it with Tackle." I said. Bulbasaur launched into Charmander and sent Charmander sprawling. This time, Bulbasaur stayed on it's feet. Charmander was knocked out. We had won!

"What?! I lost?!" Blue said in disbelief. "How...?"

"You were only using offensive tactics. That left your defensive gaurd down. With Growl weakening your offense, you had no advantage." Oak said as he picked up a book that had fallen from a shelf, "You need to think about that more Blue. Sometimes defense is your best offense."

"Yeah, yeah." Blue huffed.

I extended my hand towards him. "Good battle?" I said. Blue kept his hands in his pockets. I sighed and lowered my hand.

"I'm going to make my Pokémon stronger. Just you guys wait." Blue said. "Thanks for the Pokémon Gramps. Smell you guys later." And with that, he walked out the door.

"Sore loser..." Leaf muttered.

Oak walked over to me. "I'm impressed Red! For a beginner, you did very well."

"Thanks." I said sheepishly.

"Now you two should get going."

"Okay! Bye Professer! We won't let you down!" Leaf said. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the lab. I looked just in time to see a smile spread over the Professer's face.

As soon as we were out of the lab, Leaf turned to face me. "I need to talk to you about something." She said vaguely.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

Leaf proceeded to suggest the craziest idea I had heard in a while. But the thing about it was that she had a point.

**So Red has beaten Blue in their first Pokémon battle! Will Blue have better luck next time? Only time will tell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Hello! The next chapter is here. This one sheds more light on my special twist to the story. So read on and enjoy! You know the drill- You can leave questions and suggestions in the reviews. Thank you!**

_** Chapter 5- Leaf**_

So before you get to know what I told Red, it's time I tell you the story of what happened with us and Cinnibar Island.

_2 Years Ago..._

"Clack!" Was the sound made by a tiny pebble as it hit my bedroom window. I got up out of bed and looked down through it.

Sure enough, Nate was standing on the ground. "Hi Emily! It's a beautiful day! Come on down!"

I giggled. "Okay! Be down in a sec!" I replied. Indeed it was a beautiful day.

I got dressed as quickly as I could and rushed down the stairs. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I shouted as I ran through the doorway.

"Bye honey! Be safe!" They replied.

Nate was waiting outside the door. "It's a nice day to go down to our beach." He suggested. There was a small strech of land south of Pallet Town that opened up into the sea where you could see the distant island of Cinnibar.

"That sounds great!" I replied. "Let me get my swimsuit." Five minutes later we were walking down to the mini-beach.

"Chris is already there." He told me.

"Trying to fish again?"

"Sadly yes."

We reached the sandy shore and sure enough, Chris was fishing with his usual beat-up wooden fishing pole. He grinned at the sight of us. "I think I've hooked something HUGE!" He said as he reeled in the line with difficulty.

"Really?!" Nate said clearly shocked. With a final tug the Pokémon Chris hooked was revealed- A Magikarp. Nate and I took one look and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Ha ha." Chris muttered. He threw the weak fish Pokémon back in the sea.

I wiped a tear away from my eye. "Phew...So who's up for swimming?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Nate replied.

"Not until I catch something besides a Magikarp!" Chris said irritated. When he wasn't looking I stuck my tongue out at him.

I waded into the water until I was shoulder-deep. Nate followed me. I smiled and splashed him. He splashed back. "Oh, it's on now!" I declared. Soon it was a full blown water fight.

The day swept by as Nate went to dry to on the beach, Chris tried but failed to catch anything but Magikarp, and I continued relaxing in the water.

But it all changed at sundown.

Seeing the setting sun, Nate called to me. "It's time to go back. It's getting dark." I agreed and began to get out.

Suddenly, there was a loud "BOOM!" and we immediately whirled to face the center of the noise. We watched as Cinnabar Island went up in flames.

"Oh my..." I managed.

"We need to get out of here. NOW." Chris said. But I was too stunned to move.

We watched as something emerged from the firey wreckage. It was white with rigid shoulders, cruel eyes, and a purple tail. I could swear it was staring at us.

And just then, it shot a white beam of energy our way. We were helpless and we only gazed in awe as the beam hurtled closer and closer.

I closed my eyes waiting for the end but strangely everything turned quiet. I slowly opened an eye then the other. I realized that all three of us were floating in a pink bubble!

Outside I saw the white beam vaporize Chris' fishing pole. Then it stopped and dissolved. We had been saved.

But the stress had taken it's toll on me. I slowly passed out. But as I drifted off I saw a small pink floating creature with a thin pink tale lower us to the ground in the bubble.

I turned and saw the other creature fly off into the night. Then I blacked out

.

My eyelids fluttered as I awoke. I felt dizzy. I could feel the sand from the beach underneath me.

As I got up I recalled everything that had happened. I didn't know what to think of it.

I saw Nate and Chris, unconsious, laying in the sand. I hurried over and shook Nate. "Nate! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I cried.

He stirred and I almost sobbed with relief. He sat up and murmered "Wha? What happened?" He looked around and saw Chris laying a farther distance away.

We scrambled over and shook him. He got up almost immediately and gritted his teeth. "Where the heck are we?!" He said.

He looked around. "Oh...never mind..."

"I'm starting to remember now..." Nate said.

"There was an explosion...a beam...and yet we're alive?" I opted not to tell them how we were saved. At least not yet. I needed time for myself to process what had happened.

"Weird..." He said to himself.

"What was that thing?" Chris asked to no one in particular.

"...Listen guys." I said. "I don't think we should tell anyone about this. Not yet anyways. But I just have this feeling...Well, we need to get home. It's dark."

The boys nodded.

"But we'll talk about this tomorrow. Okay?"

Another nod.

With that we rushed home, all of us sensing something was wrong.

Very wrong.

A knock on my door woke me up. "Emily?" My mom's voice called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Nate and Chris are here to see you."

Upon hearing this I flung myself out of bed and opened the door. "Guys. Come on up." I said.

They walked up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door.

"So what do we do?" Nate immediately said.

I had mulled it over a night and I had finally come up with a plan. "We figure out what happened." I said simply. "I did some research and found out there are no known eyewitnesses as of now. Cinnibar Island at the time was deserted. Everyone was away. That makes us the only three."

"Lucky us." Chris muttered. I ignored him and continued.

"A couple of scientists are the prime suspects for the cause of the explosion. The problem is they won't give any information. They've remained silent and are now in custody."

"So only we saw...you know." Nate said.

"Apparently. So it's up to us!" I decided.

"But Emily. We're nine years old. What could we do?" Chris asked.

I told them my plan. It was to gather all information possible on the Cinnibar incident. Simple.

"If a problem comes up, we'll need code names." I decided after they agreed.

"That's a great idea!" Nate said.

"No we won't." Chris said at the same time.

The two argued for a moment and I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, you two argue so much you're like... red and blue...Red and Blue!" I exclaimed.

"Those will be you're code names!"

The new Red was immediately enthusiastic. The new Blue wasn't very excited but eventually relented.

"So I'm..." I tried to think.

"Leaf?" Red suggested.

The name appealed to me right away. "I love it!"

"So it's decided." Red said. He put his hand out. I placed mine on top of his. Blue thought for a moment then said, "It is." With that he put his hand on the top.

We all looked at each other and nodded. It indeed was decided

_Present Day..._

"I think we should use this journey as a chance to find out more about the Cinnibar incident." I suggested.

Red stared at me for a second. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah! It's the perfect chance."

"We could get into some serious trouble."

"Isn't that what makes it exciting?"

He was silent. Then said, "Fine. I guess we could."

"Yes! I knew you'd see it!" I said as I threw him into a hug.

We then noticed Blue walking towards Route 1. "Wait!" I cried. "We need to tell him!"

In a flash Red was off running after Blue to tell him about what would become the biggest mystery of our lives.

**This so far, is my favorite chapter. That's because it begins the mystery genre in this story. You'll also notice a slight age change. Red is now 11, As is Blue. Leaf is still 10. Once again, thank you! Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait. As you probably know, Black and White 2 were released last month, and I needed to put on my bag and catch Pokémon once again. However, I now have the time to put some new chapters up. As always, please leave questions and suggestions in the comments/reviews. Thank you!**

**_Chapter 6- Blue_**

"Blue! Wait up!" Red's voice called from behind. I stopped and looked at him. Leaf was far behind him.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to talk to you about something..."

"Are you serious?!" I shouted.

"This is our only chance!" Leaf argued.

"Whatever. I doubt you'll find anything."

"Come on Blue!"

"No thanks."

We had begun walking towards Route 1 and now we were in the middle of it. We were still arguing when we heard someone say, "Hey! You three!"

We turned to find a man in an apron running toward us. "You three are from Pallet Town right?" He asked.

"Yeah. So?" I answered.

"Are you friends with Professer Oak?"

"He's my grandfather."

"Oh! Brilliant!"

The man was very happy all of a sudden. "I'm from the Viridian City Pokémart. Professer Oak's order came in. Could you take it to him?"

"Sure!" Red chimed in. "We'll get to it right away."

"Oh thank you! Here it is."

He handed Red a small round parcel. "Take care!" The Pokémart worker said as ran off.

"That was a bit wierd..." I said.

"Well...let's go bring it to him." Leaf said.

We walked silently back to Gramps' lab. We walked inside to find him on the phone.

"Look Kurt!" He shouted. "I know you need the new manufactured Pokéball for analysis. But it just hasn't arrived yet!"

We looked at each other then at the round parcel in Red's hands. Gramps spotted us. "One second." He said to the phone."Yes? What is it children?"

Red held up the parcel. Gramps eyes widened. "Good news Kurt! My package just arrived! I'll have it sent to you in a jiffy! Yes of course. You too. Bye now." He hung up.

"How did you three come across this parcel?" He asked.

"A Pokémart worker gave it us to give to you." Leaf explained. "But Professer...What is it?"

Gramps took the parcel from Red's hands and unraveled the packaging. "It the brand-new custom Pokéball of course!" He said. He held up the gleaming sphere of red and white.

"But Professer...it looks like any other Pokéball. What's the difference?" Red asked.

In way of answer, Gramps plucked Charmander's Pokéball off my belt and put it next to the new Pokéball. He knocked on Charmander's and it made a hollow thumping. He then knocked on the other and sure enough this one made a metallic clang.

"Your Pokéballs were made by Kurt. He's the world's leading Pokéball maker. Almost every Pokéball in the world was made by him!"

"Wow..." Red replied, "He must have alot of time on his hands."

Gramps smiled, "You could say that. Kurt has requested that he be sent a new factory-made Pokéball to compare."

"So that's why you were on the phone with him." I said.

"Exactly. Well thank you children. You've done me a huge favor! So in return..." Gramps picked up a nearby sack. "Please reach in and grab five each." He instructed. We did as told.

The contents of the bag revealed to be a set of Kurt's Pokéballs. "In your journey to complete the Pokédex, you may come across a Pokémon who wants to join you or that you want to make a part of your team. In that case you'll have to catch the Pokémon with a Pokéball." Gramps explained.

"To catch a Pokémon you simply weaken it with a battle and throw the Pokéball at it. The weaker the Pokémon is, the easier it is to catch it!"

Red's eyes lit up. "Cool!" He said.

"Thanks to you three again for delivering this package. You've been a big help." Gramps said.

"It was no problem!" Leaf said. We thanked him and left.

"Hey..." I realized. "I need to get Eevee from my house!" I turned and ran toward my house. I opened the door and called, "Eevee!".

To my suprise, I received a smack on the face. "What the-?" I said. I then recognized my attacker. Wigglytuff put a finger to her lips and glared at me.

"What?" I said, rubbing the stinging mark on my cheek. She pointed to my sister Daisy sleeping on the couch. I made a face at Wigglytuff and went up to my room.

Eevee was sleeping on the bed. As my shoes paced across the room, Eevee ears perked up. "Vee?" She said.

"Eevee, we need to go." I said. I took out a Pokéball. She sniffed at it curiously. "You've never been inside a Pokéball have you?" I realized. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." I rolled the ball towards Eevee and she was sucked inside.

"Good. I got Eevee!" I murmered. I headed downstairs and exited the house.

"Okay, I'm heading to Route 1. Bye guys." I said to Red and Leaf.

"But wait!" They argued. "Can we please talk about this a little more?"

But there was nothing to talk about. Red and Leaf were persuing a pointless idea. I had more inportant things to do. And I was already heading down Route 1 and beyond.

**So that's the end of Chapter 6. Once again I apoligize for the long wait. Also, look up Pokémon Reorchestrated: Kanto Symphony on iTunes. It's a fully orchestrated version of Red and Blue versions' soundtrack! It definitely won't disappoint! Until next time, bye everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Chapter 7 is finally here. I'd also like to say that Pokémon Adventures: Snap is in early stages of writing. Snap will be canon with this story so be sure to keep an eye out for little references! Do I even need to say it; if you have any questions or suggestions, leave them in the reviews! Thank you!**

**_ Chapter 7- Red_**

I sighed. Trying to get Blue to go along with something was virtually impossible.

"Well..." Leaf spoke up, "What do we do now?"

"We go on without him." I decided. With that, we walked down Route 1.

It was oddly quiet between us with no conversation. But, being the oaf I am, found a way to break the silence- By accidentally stepping on a sleeping Pidgey.

"SQUAK!" The Pidgey cried. Leaf jumped at the sudden noise.

"Oh...Um...Sorry Pidgey?" I tried to apoligise. Pidgey just stared at me with an unnerving glare. Suddenly, it flew up and began pecking angrily at my head.

"Ow! Stop it!" I yelled trying to knock the Pidgey off. "Wahh! Go Bulbasaur!" I managed to toss the Pokéball onto the ground. Bulbasaur emerged from the ball.

"Bulbasaur!" I called. It looked up at me and smirked. "Well?!" I demanded, "Don't just stand there! Get this Pidgey off!"

Bulbasaur sprang into action and knocked the Pidgey off with a Tackle. Both landed on the ground, a couple feet apart from each other. They both glared at each other, and I realized the situation. This Pidgey was tougher than a normal one. I wasn't sure if Bulbasaur could hold out in a fight. All Bulbasaur could do is stall. So there was only one choice.

"Go Pokéball!" I yelled as I threw one of my empty Pokéballs at the Pidgey. The bird-Pokémon squacked indignantly as it was sucked inside.

I breathed out. Was that it? Was Pidgey caught? But then I saw the ball wiggle. Pidgey was trying to escape! The ball wiggled once...twice...thrice...and then it clicked. No further resistance from Pidgey was made.

"I did it..." I murmered as I picked up the ball, "I caught Pidgey!" Bulbasaur cleared it's throught. "Oh right. WE did it! Good job Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur tried to put on a mask of indifference but it was obviously very pleased with itself. "Bulbasaur, return." I said as Bulbasaur was sucked back into it's own ball.

Then I remembered Leaf was with me. I turned to face her. She was trying hard not to laugh. "That," She said, "Was the most hilarious thing I have seen in my life."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I grumbled, "Let's go."

And so we continued. I couldn't get over the fact that Pidgey was now mine. Just like that- A new partner.

Finally, we reached a sign. It read: "Viridian City: North and Pallet Town: South"

"We're finally here!" Leaf said happily.

I scanned Bulbasaur and Pidgey's health with the Pokédex. Both were low. "I need to get my Pokémon healed." I said.

"How are we going to do that?" Leaf asked.

"Simple. Go to the Pokémon Center." A familiar voice said. I nearly jumped out of my skin but it was only Blue.

"Geez Blue!" Leaf said annoyed, "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"It fine." I said recovering, "Blue what's a Pokémon Center?"

"Follow me." He instructed. We walked through the city and arrived shortly at a large red-roofed building. "This," Blue began, "is the Pokémon Center. They heal your Pokémon for absolutely free. There's also a trade center, union room, and some other stuff."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're kidding." It seemed too good to be true.

"Go inside." Blue told us. And so we entered through the glass doors.

The place was amazing. In one corner was a mini-café, in another was a small lounge, and in the far back stood a desk. A pink-haired nurse sat behind the counter. We approached her. She noticed us and smiled. "Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center. Hello Blue." She said, nodding at Blue.

"Hi Nurse Joy. These are my rivals Red and Leaf. Would you mind explaining what the Pokémon Center is?"

"Certainly." Nurse Joy replied. "This is one of the several Pokémon Centers in Kanto. Adventuring trainers are given a complimentary room to stay at night, unlimited healing check-ins, access to the Union Room and more!"

"You mean..." Leaf started, "You mean it's totally free?!"

"Absolutely!" Nurse Joy confimed.

"Um...in that case," I spoke up, "How do I heal my Pokémon?"

"Oh, you just give them to Chansey."

"Who?"

A pink-round Pokémon appeared next to Nurse Joy with an identical nurse hat. An egg was tucked securely in a pouch on it's stomach. "Chan-sey!" It said as it held out a container with six pockets.

I put my Pokémon in two of the pockets. Blue unlatched three from his belt and put them in. "Three Pokéballs?" I asked him.

He grinned. "I'll show ya later."

Chansey took the Pokémon into another room and Nurse Joy smiled. "It will be a short wait until their healed. You're free to take a tour of the building if you'd like."

"Thank you!" We all said.

It seemed unbelievable that all this was free for us. If being a Pokémon Trainer came with perks like this, there was no way I was going to give up!


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon X and Y Versions have been anounced! It seems like generation 6 has come sooner than we expected. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I like to create more than one chapter before releasing a new one. Pokémon Adventures: Snap will be launched as soon as the story makes it to Lavender Town. Trust me, I have special things in store for Lavender Town. Expect references to Pokémon internet conspiracies, a new mystery subplot to be solved in a later region, and more! So why don't we check in with Red, Leaf, and Blue for now and see what they're up to...**

**_Chapter 8- Leaf_**

Red and Blue both with more than one Pokémon? As always, I was falling behind.

Red suddenly made a sqeaking sound. "Sn-snack bar!" He stammered. In a flash, he was gone. Blue rolled his eyes and took and escalator up to the second floor, leaving me alone. I sighed and sat down on a nearby couch. "Go Squirtle..." I said halfheartedly.

Squirtle emerged from the ball with an energetic "Squirt!". Upon seeing my expression, Squirtle cocked his head as if to say "What's up with you?" "Sorry Squirtle. It's just that I feel like I'm already getting left behind..."

Squirtle came over and patted my leg. "Squirtle Squirtle Squirt!" He told me. Somehow, I was able to comprehend what Squirtle was trying to say. I didn't know how but I had heard that Pokémon Trainers were able to understand what Pokémon say eventually. Squirtle's message as shakily translated by me was "Find, Catch! Now!"

"You...you want to go find a wild Pokémon to catch?" I asked. Squirtle nodded his head confidently. I smiled. Squirtle was ready to battle for my sake. "Okay then! Let's go!" I exclaimed as I rose from the couch.

Together, Squirtle and I ran to the front doors of the Pokémon Center and exited the building. "Where to start..." I murmered. To my right was a small path. "Why don't we try that way?" I told Squirtle.

We walked down and eventually came to a patch of grass. We searched around but there were no Pokémon to be found. "...Where are the Pokémon?" I asked no one in particular.

"Squirt..." Squirtle added.

We searched for an additional ten minutes but found nothing. I sat down, defeated. "It's no use..." I sighed. Suddenly, I noticed a sign. It read "TRAIN BEFORE ENTERING VIRIDIAN FOREST". I jumped up and said, "I bet there's a lot of Pokémon in this Viridian Forest!".

We ran back the way we came and asked a girl a bit older than me where the Viridian Forest was. "Oh it's down that way." She said pointing to the north. I thanked her and headed north. We passed through a small convenience center that exited into the forest.

As we entered, I noticed there was no sunlight was penetrating the forest, making it quite dark. We searched around awhile, and I was starting to lose hope until I saw something rustling in a nearby patch of grass. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a green and tan caterpillar with a red "Y" sticking out of it's head. It looked at me with a curious gaze, and let out a quizzical "Rrr?"

I held out Dexie towards it. "Caterpie- The Worm Pokémon" Dexie remarked.

"That's helpful." I replied sarcastically. "Well...It is kinda cute..." I thought. "Capture time!" I told Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" Squirtle enthusiastically cried.

"Dexie, what are Squirtle's moves?" "Squirtle's current moves: Tackle, Tail Whip."

"Okay...Squirtle, use Tackle!" Squirtle immediately launched himself at the Caterpie. Caterpie must have been seriously weak because it didn't have the strength to return attacks.

"Now! A Pokéball!" I fished out a Pokéball and tossed it towards Caterpie. It was sucked into the ball and the ball clicked immediately with no struggle. I was silent for a long time, wondering if I had really done it. Then it finally sunk in. "We caught Caterpie!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle replied happily.

"I'm so proud of you Squirtle!" I said as I ran to retrieve Caterpie's Pokéball. But I realized it was dark. I needed to get back to the Pokémon Center. "C'mon Squirtle, let's go show everyone our new friend!"

**I'm very sorry about how slow the story is progressing. I expect that it shall speed up sooner or later. Any questions, comments, and suggestions can be put in the reviews. Thank you! And be sure to keep an eye out for more info on Gen 6...**


	9. Chapter 9

__**Hi everyone! Chapter 9 has arrived. I'm very thankful for all the support and constructive criticism from you guys. This story is meant for you. So as Red, Blue, and Leaf continue their adventure, I want you guys to know that you're who's on my mind. "Would they like it if...?" "What if I made this person..." and on and on. Remember, any suggestions, questions, and pretty much anything involving the story can be put in the reviews. I hope you'll all stay with me as I reinvent a wonderful story from a wonderful series. Thanks a ton!**

**_ Chapter 9- Blue_**

Hmph. Typical that I would be ahead of Red and Leaf already.

I had arrived in Viridian City and had gone to the west of town in order to train. After a while, I encountered a Spearow. Catching it was a snap with Charmander. That made three Pokémon on my team already.

So now here I was in the Pokémon Center. It was getting dark and people were quietly continuing the various activities. After Red went to gorge himself at the food court and Leaf sat down at a bench looking like she was the most unlucky person in the world, I went to the upstairs portion of the Pokémon Center- the Trainer Corner.

"Hey there!" A kid called over to me. "Wanna have a battle?"

"You're gonna get clobbered little dude." I said as I faced him.

"Hm! You wait and see!" He replied.

_The kid has spunk_, I thought. "Okay! Go Eevee!"

"Rattata! It's your turn!" He said as he sent out a small Rattata.

"Ready Eevee?" I muttered.

"Vee!" was Eevee's reply.

"Okay, Eevee...Tail Whip!" Eevee thrust his tail into Rattata's face and it backed away in suprise.

"Uh...Rattata! Tackle!" The kid commanded. Rattata managed a make a blow at Eevee but it barely fazed him.

"Eevee. A Tackle attack." I merely said. Eevee launched himself at Rattata and knocked it out quickly.

"Oh no! Rattata return..." The kid mumbled as he drew Rattata back into it's Pokéball.

"Good work, Eevee. Return." I told Eevee. Eevee obeyed and returned his own Pokéball.

"Woah! You're good!" The kid said. "I bet you could take on the PLC!"

"The what?" I asked.

"You know. The Pokémon League Challenge. Well see ya!" I watched as the kid ran away.

_The Pokémon League Challenge...,_ I thought to myself. What the heck was that? I continued training and lost track of time.

After a while, I spotted Red. He was frantically trying to find something.

"Uh...Red?"

"What? Who...? Oh Blue..." He responded.

"Why do you look a crazed lunatic?"

"I can't find Leaf!"

" What do you mean?"

"The last time I saw her was before I went to the café..."

"Have you tried looking outside of the Pokémon Center?"

"Um...No..."

"Well let's have a look."

We retreived our Pokémon from Nurse Joy and gave a brief explanation. She warned us not to stay out too late because we were novice trainers. Geez, can you say "Mom"?.

We exited the Pokémon Center and found the sky to be a pinkish-dark blue. "It's getting late. Where could she be?" Red groaned. We searched around the Center but didn't find her. Even I was a bit confused. "Leaf?!" Red exclaimed. A bit softer he cried "Emily?"

Finally, we reached an old, run-down building. It was seemingly abandoned. "Do you think...?" Red asked.

"Take a look." I decided. We entered the building. It was totally dark so I called upon Charmander. "Charmander, light up this place with your tail!" I commanded. "Char!" Charmander replied as he turned up the juice on his tail. The light illuminated a fair amount of space.

Red and I searched around for any indication of Leaf. Red even sent out Bulbasaur to help. After a while, we heard Bulbasaur and Charmander call out to us. We hurried over to see what was going on. "Saur, Bulbasaur..." Bulbasaur said as he pointed one of his vines toward a statue. Red looked closer at it and found a small switch.

"Nice work Bulbasaur." He told his Pokémon. Red flipped the switch without hesitation. Suddenly, there was a massive growl from the wall behind the statue as it slid open.

"What the-" I started.

"C'mon, let's have a look." Red said. Inside, we found various clippings of newspapers, photos, and a bunch of other things. Most were pinned up but some were strewn around on the floor. Some were in piles, torn to pieces.

To one side was a desk. Above it was a small picture of a young red-haired boy. He had cruel eyes and a persistant frown.

As I studied the photo, Red suddenly told me to come look at the newspaper articles. Upon closer inspection, what I realized sent a chill up my spine. All of these articles...were about the Cinnibar Island incident. Even stranger was that all the articles had tiny, frantically scribbled notes on them.

"What...is this?" Red said.

"Don't know, don't really want to know..." I responded. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed across the room. Red looked at me and we immediately ducked under the table and recalled our Pokémon. From the view of the table, I noticed a small statue that was carved into the image of someone. It looked like...an older version of the boy in the photo.

A figure appeared in the side of the room. He was shrouded in shadow, but I could barely make out his facial features. He had cruel, sharp eyes. A unnerving glare and a short haircut. Then I realized I was staring at the man from the statue.

**So I'm sure you vid-game fans already might have an idea of who this red-haired kid is. Just don't spoil it for the others! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. New chapters will continue to be posted. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Chapter 10 is finally here! Sorry about the wait. In other Poké-news, a new Eeveelution named Sylveon has been released. This brings the Eeveelution set to eight members. Speaking of Eevee, what form will Blue's Eevee evolve into? It actually may be up to you guys...Anyway, let's continue the story!**

**_Chapter 10- Red_**

If I wasn't in grave danger, I would've danced around Blue and sang "I told you so!" But I was, and as I was crammed under the table looking at the very living likeness of a statue in the form of a man, that danger seemed very real.

The man looked around, but it was apparently too dark to see. After a while, he slipped a small phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. The faint sound of a dial tone rang across the room.

"Ariana. Security's been breached. I want this place destroyed. NOW." He shut the phone and took a gaze at something above our table. He then sprang into action and hurried out of the building.

After we heard him leave, Blue murmered "Destroyed?"

"I say we run." I replied. We both jumped up from under the desk and ran out of the building. The man was nowhere in sight. We rushed to a nearbly grass patch to rest.

"Guys! Guys!" A voice rang out. With startling recognition, I realized the voice belonged to Leaf. "I finally found you! Guess what?"

"Leaf..." I started, but she interrupted me.

"I caught a Pokémon!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

"That's great Leaf, but-" Blue tried to say. Then, the building exploded.

"Stand back!" Yelled the police-man as he stopped the crowds from getting close to the burning wreckage. "It's dangerous!"

Blue, Leaf, and I stood in shock as we watched the flames shoot various papers into the air. One flew and landed near Blue. It was still burning but Blue stamped it out. He took a look at the paper and stuffed the charred remains into his pocket. "Blue...?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He replied. We continued to watch the chaos. I knew what both of us were thinking though. If we hadn't gotten out in time...

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Leaf suddenly yelled at us.

"It's a long story." I told her. Nurse Joy spotted us and rushed over.

"You kids should get inside." She said. "Your room is already prepared for the night." We looked at each other and headed towards the Pokémon Center.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Leaf said in disbelief as we finished telling her the story. "How come everything exciting happens when I'm not around?!"

"Trust me, Leaf. It's best you were away at the time." Blue said.

"But you know what this means, don't you?" She continued. "We have to find out what really happened!"

We faced Blue. "You can't deny something odd is happening." I told him. He was quiet for a moment.

"...Fine. I'll go along with whatever you're planning." He said finally.

"Then that settles it! We're gonna find out what really happened on Cinnibar Island!" Leaf decided.

"It's late." I said. "We should get some rest."

"But...but..." Leaf started. But then she gave a quietly frusterated "Fine..."

We changed into our night clothes and went to our respective beds and turned off the lights. As I slowly drifted off, I couldn't help but remember those eyes. Those dark, hateful eyes that belonged to the man who almost killed us.

I was in a room. It was dark. Pitch-Black to be exact. As far as I knew, I was alone.

There was a faint sound in the distance. It grew louder until I could make out words. "You...Him...Evil...Created...Don't..."

The voice was inhuman. I couldn't place what the voice sounded like. It didn't sound like anything at all. It grew louder and louder until the sound was deafening.

"STOP! STOP IT!" I yelled. But it was no use. The voice grew louder still. "NO! STOP!" I shouted.

Suddenly, a different voice sounded from far away. "Red! Come on Red!" The other voice slowly died back down until it was gone. "Red! Wake up!" The other voice yelled.

I burst awake. Where was I? In a bed...The Pokémon Center...That's right. I realized Blue and Leaf were next to me. Leaf's face was full of worry and Blue's was of uncomfortable quietness.

"Wha?" I asked.

"I...I think you had a nightmare Red." Leaf told me. "You were shouting odd things in your sleep. When we tried to wake you up, you wouldn't wake up and we panicked."

_That dream felt so real though._ I thought. _Like something was actually trying to tell me something._

"Do you remember anything?" Blue asked

. "...No...I don't..." I lied. Blue stared at me and I could tell he knew I was holding something back.

"...Okay Red. Whatever you say." He said.

Leaf yawned. "Why don't we try to get some more peaceful sleep?" She suggested. Blue and Leaf returned to their beds and went back to sleep. I returned to sleep too, but now I had peaceful dreams and didn't think anymore about the nightmare.

suggested. Blue and Leaf returned to their beds and went back to sleep. I returned to sleep too, but now I had peaceful dreams and didn't think anymore about the nightmare.

I slowly awakened and noticed light shining through the window. I looked around. Leaf was still sleeping and I could her slowly breathing. Blue wasn't in his bed.

I got up and did my daily morning routine. After I finished dressing, I went out to the main part of the Pokémon Center.

"Good morning, Red!"

"Good morning, Nurse Joy. Have you seen Blue?" I asked her.

"Yes. He left for the Viridian Forest earlier this morning." She answered.

_Always have to have a head start, don't you_? I thought to myself. "Thanks Nurse Joy."

"Don't mention it, Red."

I went back into our room and woke Leaf up. "Leaf. We should go..." I told her. She sleepily murmered something and got out of bed.

"Okay! Go Bulbasaur! Go Pidgey!" I exclaimed as I sent out my Pokémon. Leaf yawned and sent out her Pokémon. Squirtle was there of course, but there was another Pokémon...It looked like a green bug.

"Dexter. Analyze." I said as I held out my Pokédex. "Caterpie- The worm Pokémon."

"Leaf! You never told me you had a Caterpie."

"What...Oh yeah!" Leaf said suddenly full of life. "Red, meet Caterpie! I caught her yesterday..."

"And you just forgot to tell me?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, a building exploded. So it kinda slipped my mind."

"Okay, okay. Fine. Let's get ready to go." We finished preparing and exited the Pokémon Center.

"So...To Viridian Forest we go?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, seems like it." We walked through a small route, a convenience center, and finally we were in the Viridian Forest.

The forest was alive with sound. You could hear leaves rustling and the chirps of bird Pokémon.

We had only managed to navigate through a bit of the forest before a small boy jumped in front of us. "You two! You must come with me!" He chanted.

"Er...No thanks..."

"We must see if you are worthy!" He shouted. "Come."

I looked at Leaf. She shrugged and we followed the boy. It wasn't long before we reached a nearby clearing. In it stood several other boys and Blue.

"Blue?" I said. Before Blue could speak, the boy interupted.

"Now!" Said the boy. "Allow me to test your skills with a Pokémon battle!"

"Just go with it, Red." Blue told me.

"Fine." I said.

"Prepare to feel the fury of...Weedle!" The boy exclaimed as he sent out a tan-brown bug Pokémon. It had a sharp horn on it's head.

"Pidgey! It's you!" I said as I directed Pidgey into battle. "Dexter. Pidgey's current moveset."

"Pidgey's current moveset: Tackle. Sand Attack."

"Okay! Weedle! Poison Sting!" Weedle burst into action and aimed it horn at Pidgey.

"Pidgey! Dodge it!" Pidgey tried to sidestep but was still hit but the horn. "Hang in there Pidgey!" I called. "Try for a Sand Attack!"

Pidgey managed to whip up a mini-dust storm made of dirt, dust, and other particles. "Eee!" Weedle cried as it blindly stumbled around.

"Weedle! Do your String Shot!" The boy commanded. Weedle shot the string, but it missed Pidgey entirely.

"Pidgey. Tackle attack!" I ordered.

With a determined "Pidgoo!", Pidgey knocked Weedle to the ground, essentially ending the match.

"No...Weedle...Return." The boy said as he withdrew the fainted Weedle. "Hm! You have spirit. Please stand with your friend over there."

I walked over to Blue. "What's this all about?" I asked him discreetly.

"I'm not sure really. I heard something about them testing trainers to see if their ready..."

"Ready for what?"

"...To face the alleged ultimate Pokémon."

"Ultimate...Pokémon?!"

**As you may have already guessed, the end of this chapter is a homage to the Pokémon Anime episode- "Challenge of the Samurai!". However, this story does not exist in the Pokémon Anime or the Pokémon Adventures Manga continuity. It is loosely based off of the gameverse. Until next time everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god, guys. I am SO sorry. I've been very busy lately and just haven't found the time to roll out a new chapter. But, I've finally hit a clear spot and I'm able to write again. Hopefully, something like this won't happen again. Well, I may as well get on with it...**

**_Chapter 11- Leaf_**

"You will battle next!" The boy told me.

"M-Me?" I stuttered.

"Yes. Assume battle position!"

One of the several other boys hurried over and drew a Pokéball. "Caterpie! Battle time!"

Just like that, my first battle was about to begin. "Okay. In that case, I choose Caterpie!" Both Caterpie appeared on the field.

"Caterpie! String Shot attack!" The opposing trainer commanded. Caterpie (Er...Mine.) was caught in a sticky white web of goo.

"Come on Caterpie! Use Tackle!" I yelled. Caterpie broke out of the goo but moved a bit more sluggishly now. It managed to score a good hit on the other Caterpie anyways.

"Caterpie! Do your strongest Tackle!" The other trainer called out. Caterpie (2) launched a full force smash upon mine and the battle's end was there. Caterpie had lost...

I had lost...

"Oh no! Caterpie, are you alright?!" I said as I ran to take care of Caterpie.

"Reee..." Caterpie managed.

"Don't worry. You did your best. I'm proud of you."

"Hmph!" The other trainer spoke up. "You are not worthy!"

"Hey! Don't pick on her!" Red said as he came over.

"However, you and that other young man are ready."

"What is with you people? What exactly are we ready for?" Blue asked as he drew near.

"To face the ultimate one." The boy said. "Come."

Red and Blue reluctantly followed the boy as he led them away. "Hey! Wait for me!" I called as I hurridly ran after them.

We reached another clearing with a large tree stump in the middle. On it stood...a yellow mouse? "Oh, ultimate one!" The boy said to it. "These two appear to be worthy adversaries of your might!"

"Pika...Pika...!" It said.

"Uh, just what is that thing?" Red asked.

Blue held up his Pokédex and scanned it. "Pikachu- The mouse Pokémon." It stated.

"Pikachu?" Red said quizzically.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said forcefully.

The boy looked at Blue. "You are to battle him first." He said.

"Psh. Nothing I can't handle. Charmander! Go!" Blue replied as he sent out the orange-lizard Pokémon. Pikachu jumped off the stump and some electricity sparked off it's cheeks.

"Charmander! Ember attack!" Blue ordered.

"Charrrrr!" Cried Charmander as it spewed out hot flames. Pikachu managed to jump out of the way in time but was burnt a bit by the heat. "Pika...PIKACHU!" Pikachu screamed as it released bolts of electricity that sped toward Charmander.

"Argh! Charmander!" Blue said as Charmander cried out from the jolt. "Use Tackle!" But it was no use. Charmander didn't move. "What? Charmander?!" Blue questioned.

"Charmander is paralyzed. It cannot attack." Blue's Pokédex spoke up.

"No..." Blue murmered. Pikachu shocked Charmander once again and Charmander fell to the ground, defeated.

"Charmander..." Blue said as he went to check his Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Pika?!" Pikachu said with a note of scorn in it's voice.

"Your turn." The boy said as he pointed to Red.

"Okay...Here goes. Bulbasaur!" Red commanded. Bulbasaur lazily walked over and assumed his battle stance.

"CHUUU!" Pikachu screamed as it discharged it's electricity onto Bulbasaur. But for some reason, Bulbasaur didn't look that hurt. In fact, Bulbasaur seemed to have livened up.

"Come on Bulbasaur! A Growl attack!" Red ordered.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur growled at Pikachu. Pikachu faltered for a moment but resumed battle stance and whipped Bulbasaur with it's tail.

"Alright Bulbasaur! Tackle!" Red ordered. However, Bulbasaur did something different. It fired a large seed from the bulb on it's back at Pikachu. The seed suddenly exploded into a net of vines that engulfed Pikachu with a panicked "Ka?!" The vines seemed to glow around Pikachu. As Pikachu grew visibly weaker, Bulbasaur seemed to get healthier.

"Dexter! What-" Red began to say.

"New move learned: Leech Seed." Dexter interjected.

The vines finally slacked and Pikachu stumbled out of the tangles. It moved towards Bulbasaur but couldn't make it. "Pi...ka..." Pikachu muttered as it hit the ground.

"All right!" Red exclaimed as he drew another Pokéball. "Go Pokéball!" The ball sent out a beam of energy as it flew towards Pikachu. Pikachu was immediately sucked inside and the ball wriggled violently. The area was filled with tension. Red, Blue, Bulbasaur, and the young trainers all stared at the ball as it shook. It seemed like forever but the ball eventually stopped and clicked.

"Yeah! I did it! I caught Pikachu!" Red shouted.

There he was. Catching and battling and winning. How could Red be so good at this so soon? But I was happy for him.

"Hm! Not bad!" One of the boys said. "Pikachu shall stay with you. Good luck controlling it."

"Nothing I can't handle!" Red replied with a grin.

"Farewell then." The boys said as they disappeared deeper into the forest.

"Wow Red! That was great!" I said as I ran over.

"Thanks Leaf..." Red said. But his face was more serious now. "...But they shouldn't have treated you that way."

"It's fine." I told him.

Blue walked over. "Catching up Red? Heh. You may have a chance yet." He said.

"You'd better believe it." Red said.

"I'm going on ahead. You guys should hurry too. Don't want to fall too far behind, do you?"

"No. We'll see you later."

"Alright. Smell ya." Blue replied as he walked off.

"Now. Let's get through this forest." Red said to me. "Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu appeared on the ground next to Bulbasaur.

"Pika...?" Pikachu said uncertainly.

"Pikachu, do you know how to get out of this forest?" Red asked it.

"Pika-Pikachu!"

"Okay then. Lead the way." We followed Pikachu as it guided us through the forest. Finally, in the distance, we saw an identical

convenience center to one at the start of the Viridian Forest. Pikachu stopped and pointed toward it. "Nice job Pikachu." Red told it.

"Pika..." Pikachu replied sadly.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Red asked.

I realized I knew exactly what Pikachu was feeling. "Red...Pikachu will miss the forest." I said.

Red looked suprised. "Huh. You're probably right." He said.

"Pikachu...you don't have to come with us if you don't want to." Pikachu was silent for a long time. But then it was walked over to Red and hugged his knee.

"Pika!"

"That is THE most adorable thing I have ever seen." I said uncontrollably.

"You want to go with us?" Red asked it. Pikachu nodded it's head. "Alright then! Let's get going!" We hurried towards the convenience center and barely stopped inside as we barreled out the other end.

Once we were out of the forest, I could see a town in the distance. "What town is that?" I asked.

Red was reading a nearby sign and looked up. "Pewter City. At least that's what the sign says." He replied.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I pulled Red the rest of the way as Pikachu struggled to keep up.

Pewter City was quaint. A tiny town nestled in the mountains. I instantly fell in love with it. The place just felt like...home.

"Look! A Pokémon Center!" Red exclaimed, snapping me out of my daydreams. "We can get our Pokémon healed up."

We quickly entered the center and at the front desk we saw...Nurse Joy?

"Nurse Joy? Aren't you in Viridian City?" Red asked as he approached the front desk.

"I'm sorry. You must be thinking of my sister. We're identical." Not-Viridian-Nurse Joy explained. "There is a Nurse Joy at every Pokémon Center."

"That's...interesting...?" Red murmered.

I elbowed him and faced Nurse Joy. "I'm Leaf and this is Red. Could we get our Pokémon healed please?" I asked.

"Certainly. Come back for them later." She said as we passed her the five Pokéballs.

"Let's go take a look around town." I told Red as I pulled him away from the front desk. Soon, we were strolling through the small town. Red even stopped at the Pokémart to buy us some supplies.

Eventually, we reached a large building with a giant plaque above the doorway- "PEWTER MUSEUM"

"Come on! Let's go inside. It's only 50 Pokébucks." Red insisted.

We went inside and paid the receptionist. Red ran over to two nearby glass exhibits. Both displayed bones of some prehistoric Pokémon. One exhibit stated "Kabuto". The other stated "Omanyte".

"A prehistoric Pokémon..." Red murmered. "How cool would it be to catch one today?"

"You're actually daydreaming about finding one in the present day?"

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

"Good luck with that, Mr. Prehistoric Pokémon Catcher."

We went to the upstairs level and looked at an exhibit that displayed a dusky crystalline stone. "Fragment of the Moon Stone. Known to evolve certain Pokémon if exposed." The small description stated.

"The Moon Stone?" Red asked me.

"You've never heard the story of the Moon Stone?!" I said shocked.

"No?"

"The story went like this...

Once upon a time, in the mountains, a giant stone fell to Earth. It crashed on what is now called Mt. Moon. The stone was thought to have special powers which were collected from the mythical moon Pokémon. One day, strange pink Pokémon gathered around the stone and began to dance. It was a merry yet haunting dance. Finally, the Pokémon began to change form. They became more powerful and more beautiful. In the end, it's said that the stone did indeed harness the power of some unknown mythical Pokémon of the moon. This power allows certain Pokémon to evolve. However, the actual moon stone itself has never been found. Only bits and fragments have been recorded. It remains one of the greatest mysteries of the Pokémon world.

"Huh. Do you think it actually exists?" Red questioned me.

"I'm...not sure." I shrugged. "But I've always wanted one of those pink Pokémon..."

Red scoffed. "And you criticize me for wanting a prehistoric Pokémon?"

"That's different!"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Red!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

We looked around the museum for a while longer but eventually left. We quickly picked up our Pokémon from the Pokémon Center and walked back outside.

"Hey! You two!" A young boy yelled to us as he ran toward us.

Ugh. Not again.

"I'm looking to see if I'm ready to challenge Pewter Gym. How about one of you two battle me?"

"I'll battle you." Red said as he stepped forward.

But then I surged forward. "No way! This guy's mine. I need the experience." I protested. Red looked a bit disappointed but stepped back.

"Alright then. Let the battle begin!" The boy said. "Rattata! I choose you!" His Pokéball released the purple-white Pokémon.

"Rrrattata!" It cried defiantly.

"Okay! Squirtle! Come on out!" I said as I sent out my own Pokémon.

"Alright Rattata. Quick Attack!" The boy ordered. With suprising speed, Rattata knocked Squirtle off it's feet.

"Hang in there Squirtle! Tail Whip!" I called out to it. Squirtle jumped up and slammed it's tail into Rattata which seemed to stun Rattata for the moment.

"No! Rattata! Another Quick Attack."

Then I had a breakthrough. This kid's Rattata may have been fast, but it's attack power and hit points were low. One well-aimed attack...

"Okay Squirtle! Aim for a Tackle attack!" I commanded. Squirtle tried to tackle the small Pokémon but it was much too fast. Squirtle had tackled air.

"Keep going Rattata! A Tackle of your own!" The kid said to his Pokémon. Now it was Squirtle's turn to sidestep. Right then, I saw the opening that we needed.

"Squirtle! Tackle it now!" I yelled. Squirtle made solid contact with Rattata and sent it flying. "Yes!" I cheered.

The match was clearly over and we had won.

"Wah...Rattata..." The kid said as he went to check up on it.

"Nice job Squirtle." I congratulated my Pokémon.

"Squirtle Squirt!"

"Leaf, that was awesome!" Red said as he came over. I could feel my face turn a faint shade of red (No pun intended.)

"Oh uhm...thanks." I stuttered.

"Wow you're good! I bet you could do the PLC!" The boy said to me.

"For the last time, what the heck is the PLC?!" A familiar voice said.

"Do you take a particular interest in stalking us? Or does it just happen?" Red said to Blue.

"Oh shut up Red. But seriously, what is the PLC?"

"The PLC- The Pokémon League Challenge." The young boy said. "There are eight Pokémon Gyms spread around Kanto. If you defeat the Gym Leader of a Gym, you get a badge. Collecting every badge gives you a chance to battle the Elite Four."

"The who-what now?" I asked.

"The Elite Four are the four most powerful trainers in all of Kanto."

"Oh yeah? I could beat 'em easily." Blue said defiantly.

"Yeah, your Spearow would totally own those guys." Red muttered with a snigger.

Blue apparently didn't hear and continued. "How about it guys? All three of us try to collect these badges and battle the Elite Four. Up to the challenge?"

"You know it." Red replied.

"In that case, Pewter Gym is just over there." The boy said and pointed to a nearbly yellow-roofed building. We thanked the kid and started towards the building.

When we walked inside the automatic door, a white-haired man greeted us. "Yo! Champs in the making!" He said. "This Gym's leader is Brock- The master of the Rock-Type!"

"Rock-Shmock. I can beat him." Blue replied cockily.

The man nodded. "I like a boy with spirit! Good luck!" With that, he returned to his original position.

As we walked forward, a trainer stopped us again. "Wait...wait a second..." He said. With an approving nod, he anounced "You're hot, but not as hot as Brock!"

"Excuse me...?" Red replied. Blue sniggered and I giggled.

"My leader won't have to waste his time with you. I'll take you down!"

The battle was quick. Red took the kid's Sandshrew down almost instantaneously with Bulbasaur.

"Wahh! You've beaten me..." He said. "But you'll have to do better to defeat Brock!"

We continued walking until we reached the foot of a platform. "So you think you can beat me?" A voice said from up on top. We looked up to find someone staring back at us. This was it. This was Brock- The Gym Leader of Pewter City.

The first that struck me about Brock was that he looked tough. He had spiky brown hair and seemed to have his eyes closed. He wore a gray sweatshirt with an orange stripe at the top and sported baggy trousers.

"Well?" He asked forcefully.

"Uh...yes! We challenge you for a badge!" Red replied.

"Very well then. Who will battle me first?"

"I will." Blue decided.

"Then let the match begin!" Brock yelled.

We followed him to a battlefield behind his platform. Blue assumed his side of the field and stood ready. "Go! Geodude!" Brock said as he sent out a rock-like Pokémon.

"Geo-Dude." It cried.

"Geodude- The rock Pokémon." Blue's Pokédex observed.

"Alright. Go Charmander!"

"Char! Mander!" Charmander shouted as it was sent out.

"Ember attack!" Blue ordered.

With a mighty "Charrrr!", Charmander breathed hot flames onto Geodude. When the flames finally died down Geodude was...barely fazed?

Charmander and Blue seemed suprised too.

"Geodude! Finish it!" Brock commanded. Geodude bore down on Charmander and easily scored a knock-out hit.

"This battle's just getting started!" Blue said as he returned Charmander.

"More like the beginning of the end." Brock replied.

**First of all, let me just say that I love this chapter because I think I actually managed to get some good dialogue in there for once. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but anything could happen. Also, be sure to keep your eyes out for news on X and Y!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Let me apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. The narration cycle just didn't allow for a lengthy "Blue" chapter. The good news is that this means the next chapter will be hear all the more quickly. So, enjoy everyone!**

**_ Chapter 12- Blue_**

I was losing. Badly.

One Pokémon was down and I only had two left. But I could still win. There's always a chance.

"Go! Spearow!" I yelled as I sent out the Flying-type.

Brock didn't even have to say anything. Geodude knew exactly what to do and threw itself at Spearow.

"No! Spearow!" I shouted. "Get out of the way!" But it was too late. Geodude knocked Spearow out of the air.

"Urgh...Return." I said as I drew Spearow back. "Okay...it's all on you, Vee." I murmered to my final Pokéball. "Go Eevee!"

"Ha! You just don't get it, do you?" Brock said. "You can't win. My Pokémon are harder than steel!"

"We'll see about that! Tackle attack!" I commanded.

Eevee ran towards Geodude and brutally tackled it. But once again it was to no avail. Eevee harmlessly glanced off of Geodude.

"Geodude. Rock Throw." Brock said simply. Geodude floated over to a nearby rock on the field and hurled it towards Eevee. The rock slammed into my Pokémon and I watched helplessly as my final Pokémon hit the ground.

"You're out of luck kid." Brock said. "Come back when you actually have a chance."

"Agh! I'll be back. You just wait." I said as I walked toward the exit.

"Blue! Where are you gonna go?" Red asked me.

"Doesn't matter." I muttered.

How did I lose so badly? I was supposed to be the best...No. I couldn't dwell on this. I just had to train. Train until I could win.

I walked to the Pokémon Center and gave my Pokémon to Nurse Joy. I sat and waited...and waited...and waited. Finally, my Pokémon were healed.

I sent out all three of them. All of them shared the same gloomy face. I wondered if they felt worse than I did.

"Okay guys. We lost right?" I said to them. Nods all around. "Well then isn't it obvious what we need to do? We have to get stronger. Do you want to be weaklings?!" I continued.

"Mander! Charmander char!" Charmander cried. I got the feeling that Charmander was saying something like "You call me weak? I am not weak at all!"

"Then let's get off our lazy buns and do something about it!"

All three Pokémon shouted their agreement.

I walked with them out of the Pokémon Center and to the entrance outside of Pewter. There was a nearby patch of grass and I decided to find some Pokémon there.

It wasn't long before I stumbled upon a Pidgey. Charmander easily defeated it and I could tell that it hadn't really helped train Charmander.

Well so be it. I would just keep training.

I lost track of time after a while. How many hours had passed? It didn't matter. I wasn't ready.

Not yet.

**So that's it folks. This chapter gives us a good look at Blue's personality and the way he treats his Pokémon. Blue has big ambitions and he's secretly worried he can't accomplish them. All this means to him is that he has to be tougher, smarter, and stronger than everyone else. Thanks for reading guys! Until next time...**


End file.
